Lost Encounters
by vivacioussky
Summary: Ever wondered why Elizabeth was fascinated by pirates to begin with? Starts off as AU, then follows the movie. Eventually a JE. Chapter 1 revised completely.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot and the fictional characters in the story.

**Plot**: Ever wonder why Elizabeth was fascinated by pirates to begin with? Who taught her the song at the start of the movie? A pirate, perhaps? Starts off as an AU then follows the movie. Eventually, a J/E. I hope. 

**Notes**:

I have messed up the ages a bit. Jack knew Will's father, so Jack is slightly elder to both Will and Elizabeth. So there will be an age – gap between Jack and Elizabeth, but since she was ready to marry Commodore, I guess this is fair enough as well. 

**Chapter One**:

The ship was tossed mercilessly against the waves. It sank low against the background of the ocean, before rising and being tossed at the sides again. Amongst the shadows of the crewmen working to keep the ship and its passengers safe, there was a strangled cry.  
  


"Father!" the man turned and gave a horrified gasp at the sight of his daughter.  
  


"Elizabeth!! For goodness' sake, get back into your cabin now!"  
  


"But Father, I was scared all by myself….aahhh…!" The waves splashed noisily across the deck, drenching everything in its way. Picking up his daughter, Governor Swann made his way towards the lower deck cabins, where he was sure it would be safe. 

It was turning to be a difficult ordeal, he realised painfully, as the deck was slippery as moss and he was working against the powerful force of the wind. Clutching his daughter more tightly against his heart, he trudged forward, holding onto the rails more firmly. His grip was getting looser as the rain pelted down on them; and the roar of the wind carried screams of all people, some shouting orders; others, cries of distress or help.

"Just a little more, and we'll make it," he whispered softly, more to himself than his daughter.   
  


The rain blurred his vision and he stopped momentarily to wipe his eyes on his daughter's shoulder. He looked up to see a large wooden tub hurling itself towards him and gasped. It crashed against him and he was knocked off his feet; landing painfully against the rails of the deck. His head hit one of the rails hard and the last thing he registered was the loss of his daughter's warmth against his chest before pain and darkness settled in.

When he regained consciousness the next day, the Captain regrettably informed him that his daughter was last seen falling off the ship and there was no sign of her yet and that his men were still keeping a sharp lookout for her.  
  


She couldn't be more than seven or eight years old, he thought. A stray wooden tub had come floating near the ship, which otherwise would have been overlooked, had the little bundle in it not caught his eye. He had hauled the tub onboard and found an unconscious little girl shivering uncontrollably and running a fever. Probably hailing from a well–to-do family as well, he realised further, remembering her attire. And shipwrecked, he mused, returning home from a journey or on way to one. It had been a couple of days now, and the girl was still unconscious. He was stopped short of his musings as one of the crew approached him and took the wheel. The Captain had called for him. He sighed inwardly. He had a faint notion on what it was going to be about.  
  


She felt her hand rub at her eyes. Whatever she was staring at was nothing but a mixture of hazy colours, and an outline of a vase. Blinking, she opened her eyes, feeling more awake. She was staring at an intricately designed goblet that was placed on a wooden desk besides whatever she was sleeping on.  
  


A small lamp was lit nearby that illuminated the many objects that were scattered all around the room. Swords, trinkets, some cutlery, few clothes….

A shadow fell across her face, shedding darkness over the room. She turned towards the shadow and came face to face with a badly scarred face. His mouth revealed a few missing teeth and a yellowish tongue.   
  


"Ahoy, miss! Sleep well?"  
  


Elizabeth screamed.  
  


            **********************************************************  
  
  


"Nnnoooooooooo!"  
  


He slipped on the last two steps but caught himself in time as a loud, piercing scream rattled him out of his thinking. Pulling a slightly confused face, he hurried in the direction of the scream. What the hell was that scream about? he wondered.  
  


As he approached closer, he heard cries of 'let me go' and unsuccessful attempts made to pacifying her. He opened the door quietly, to see her wriggling in Pyle's grasp. She was holding a goblet behind her back and her intention became clear to him as he detected the slight, upward movement of her hand. He stepped in before any harm was inflicted upon either two. Pyle was not exactly a man of patience and could become quite foul-tempered when angered. Moving deftly, he wrenched the goblet from her hand, before it could connect with Pyle's face.   
  


"Leave the brat, Pyle," he ordered. The girl was dropped unceremoniously on her feet and she turned quickly, her eyes ready to seek the intruder.   
  
  


"Should have let her go. She's scared stiff, or can't you see? You, of all people, mate, should know your face's too ugly for _anyone_ to wake up to."  
  


Pyle growled fiercely. 

Elizabeth decided she liked the 'look' of Jack more than Scar face. She straightened herself quickly taking in his appearance. His height was the first thing she noticed about him. He seemed to dwarf every other thing in the room. As he knelt down besides her, she got a better look at his face. His hair was slightly longer than most men but it suited him. He had a friendly smile and there was an air of reliability around him. His eyes were lined with kohl and it gave his brown eyes a strange reddish glint, which the girl found fascinating. Her eyebrows wrinkled as she stared into his eyes trying to decipher if they were indeed brown or red. He really had unique eyes, albeit in a nice way.   
  


"Oi! What are you looking at?" Her head snapped up quickly and she flustered.   
  


"Nothing. I…I am sorry, sir," she said quietly. She looked at Pyle, the room around before looking at the man before her.   
  


"Where am I?" she questioned.  
  


"You are aboard the _Antelope_," he answered. "My name's Jack. What's yours, kid?"  
  


"Elizabeth," came a hesitant reply.  
 

"So, are you feeling any better then, Elizabeth?" he asked. His voice was like the gentle breeze that rustled the leaves on a cold night. It was deep and strong, but undoubtedly warm and pleasant to sound. It also held a faint trace of a lilting accent that she could not place.   
  


Unsure of what to say, Elizabeth nodded mutely. "You must be hungry," Jack continued slowly. She nodded again before breaking her gaze and looking at her feet. It was then that she noticed her clothes. Following her gaze, he realised that she looked ridiculous, dressed in the garb of a pirate. There weren't any women or girls aboard, and men's clothing were the only ones present that could be put on her for now. The shirt was too large for her body and had been ripped off halfway so it could rest at her waist. The sleeves and pants were torn in such a way, that it did not otherwise hamper her movements. The pants were held in place by means of a sash and a sleeveless jacket was slung over her shoulders. Her hair was left loose and fell slightly past her shoulders, framing her oval face. Her facial features were perfect, and an endearing sprinkle of freckles was present across the bridge of her nose. She was a small bundle but there was little doubt that she would grow up to be a total knockout.   
  


"My clothes," Elizabeth began.  
  


"Were dirty and muddied, so they're being washed for now. I'll bring it over to you once they are dry," Pyle spoke for the first time since Jack's arrival. She looked over to Pyle, then back at Jack uncertainly.   
  


"Sorry if I scared you back then, young missy. Trust me, tis wasn't me intention."

Elizabeth, still somewhat unsure, managed a crooked smile. Sensing her hesitancy, Jack got up and motioned the girl to follow him. Telling Pyle to clean up the mess, who protested it wasn't him to begin with; Jack and Elizabeth exited the room towards the dining room. 

            *****************************************************  
  
  
  


Captain Rackham called Jack late that night in his cabin. Enquiring about the girl, he seemed satisfied to know that she was now fast asleep in one of the cabins. 

"Did you find out anything?" he asked Jack filling one of the glasses with rum. Handing one to Jack, he waited for an answer.   
  


"Just the basics. Name's Elizabeth Swann, lives in Port Royal."  
  


"And?" Rackham asked with little change in his tone of voice and expression.  
 

"She's the Governor's daughter there," Jack confessed.   
  


"Ah," Rackham nodded in understanding. "And you thought I would keep the girl hostage in exchange for ransom?"   
  


"Not true," he burst out indignantly before he could stop himself. The thought had faintly crossed his mind, but he had discarded it before he could delve into it any further. The Captain was a shrewd man, with very little escaping him. He could read most people like a book, and Jack was definitely at the top of the list. He had met the Captain almost 12 years ago, who had taken the boy under his wing. A child born of slave parents, he lost them both in a mining accident. He was raised as a slave and sold to traders, before his miraculous escape. He no longer recalled his real name; instead he went by the name Rackham gave him so long ago. Jack Sparrow. Rackham believed it would be an appropriate name for someone on his way to become a pirate.   
  


A map was laid down on the table and both men focused on it.   
  


"Port Royal," Rackham exclaimed, pointing at a dot on the map, "It falls in way of our course, but I won't be going as far as the docks. You'll take a boat, drop the girl and come back. We'll then continue as planned."   
  


"May I ask why me alone? You placed her responsibility on my shoulders as well."  
  


"Jack," the Captain started exasperatedly, "who spotted her first?"  
  


"Me," Jack said, not liking what he was going to get into.  
  


"Who hauled her onboard without my permission?"  
  


"She was going to drown…"  
  


"Her problem, not ours. Since you took responsibility then, carry it out now as well."  
  


"But," he began.  
  


"Good night, Jack," his tone left no room for discussion. Jack exited his cabin, not pleased with the results. It'll be a week or more before they could reach Port Royal.   
  


Grumbling, he made his way to the wheel. One would have thought that after being given the girl's responsibility, he could escape certain jobs. Like this and night watch. But the Captain, Jack otherwise admired, loved making his life hell. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.   
  


       *************************************************************

**Author's Notes**:

I'm much pleased with this chapter now. The earlier edition was not up to my satisfaction, and this one is more of what I had in mind. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Do leave behind a review. Thanks. 


End file.
